Cartoon Championship Wrestling
by jacoballen13.jj
Summary: The Newest Wrestling Promotion in Town is here! CCW has finally arrived on your screens of fanfiction for the very first time!
1. The Cartoon Roster

**CCW**

Good evening my friends. My name is Jacob Allen Jones, and this my friends, is my greatest creation...CARTOON CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING!

Basically it combines WWE and Cartoon Characters...and some comic characters too!

* * *

"The Face of CCW" Nate Wright

Alligment: Face

Finisher: Cheez Doodle Blast (Bearhug into a Spinebuster), Comics Crash Landing (Suplex DDT)

Signature: 720 Splash, Hurricanrana, Hangman's Neckbreaker

Theme: Voodoo Child Redux by Jimi Hendrix

"The Rock N' Roll Bastard" Lenny Neff

Alligment: Face

Finisher: Rocker Dropper (Alabama Slam)

Signature: El Kabong (Guitar Shot)

Theme: Dead Man's Hand by Dave Oliver

Corey Riffin

Allingment: Face

Finisher: Guitar Check (Tiger Bomb into a sunset flip)

Signature: Implant DDT, Attitude Adjustment

Theme: Here or Now or Never by the Heroes Lie

"The Genius" Noah

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Test Grade (Big Boot)

Signatures: Crucifix Powerbomb, Brass Knuckles Punch

Theme: This is a Test by Jim Johnston

"Split Personality" Mike Watson

Allignment: Depends on his Personality

Finishers: Many Random Different Finishers Depending on his Personality

Signature: Depends on his personality

Theme: Depends on his Personality

Alejandro Burreomento

Allignement: Heel

Finishers: Dia De Los Muetos (Cross Armbreaker)

Signature: Running Eziguri Kick

Theme: Releza V1 by Jim Johnson

Kin Kujira

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Flying Crossbody

Signature: Piledriver

Theme: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie

Kon Kujira

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Pancake (Senton Splash)

Signature: Powerbomb

Theme: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie

Jack Skellingtion

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Pumpkin Slam (Chokebomb)

Signature: Ghost Breaker (Codebreaker)

Theme: This is Halloween by Marylin Manson

Teddy Ortiz

Allignment: Face

Finisher: T-1 (Rough Ryder)

Signature: 180 (Inverted Facebuster)

Theme: Crash Holly's Theme by Jim Johnson

Francis Pope

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Francisizer (Cobra Clutch Slam)

Signature: G-5

Theme: Whatever by Our Lady Peace

Spongebob Squarepants

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Spongy Edge (Razor's Edge), Spongy Bomb (Hurricanrana)

Signature: STO (Sponge's Trapping Ostrich), Jellyfish Jammer

Theme: You'd Better Swim by Motorhead

Patrick Star

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Star-Bomb (The Last Ride)

Signature: Pedigree

Theme: You'd Better Swim by Motorhead

"The New Phenom" Lock

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Tombstone Piledriver

Signature: Frog Splash

Theme: Kidnap the Sandy Claws by Korn

Gina Hemphill Toms

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Honor Roll (Inverted Overdrive)

Signature: Holy Driver (Bitch Slap into a School Boy)

Theme: I'm So Sick by Flyleaf

Laney Penn

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Tiger Driver

Signature: Bitch Slap into a Neckbreaker

Theme: Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie

Carrie Beff

Allignment: Face

Finishers: LOL (Go To Sleep), IEDDT

Signature: AFK (Diving Leg Drop)

Theme: Disgusting by Jim Johnston

Mina Beff

Allignment: Heel

Finishers: Mina Press (Shooting Star Press)

Signature: 12th Step

Theme: Ain't the Lady to Mess With by Nicki Minaj

Trina Riffin

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Trina-Plex (Snap DDT into a Gutwrench Suplex)

Signature: Spear

Theme: All the Things She Said by T.a.T.u

Jenny Jenkins

Allignment: Face

Finisher: JDJ (DDT)

Signature: Destroyer (Spear)

Theme: Broken Hearted by Bill Mason

Annie Hathoway

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Spear

Signature: A-K-H (RKO)

Theme: Hands of the Wicked by Goldylocks

"The Ice Queen" Jessica Cortez

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Ice Skate Handspring (Starship Pain)

Signature: Big Boot

Theme: I'm The Best by Herself

And that's just the Cartoon Characters, Coming up Next. The Real Wrestlers!

Laney Penn

Allignment: Face


	2. The Real Roster

**Before we go on, i'd just like to thank the UUWF, NCW, WWT and every other fanfiction wrestler promotion for all the hope and goodwill and inspiration I got for this.**

* * *

John Cena

Allignment: Face

Finishers: A-A, STF

Signatures: 5-Knuckle Shuffle

Theme: Bad Man by John Cena

Randy Orton

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: RKO

Signature: Punt Kick

Theme: Voices by Rev Theory

Rob Van Dam

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Five Star Frog Splash

Signatures: Van Damninator, Van Terminator

Theme: One of a Kind by Jim Johnston

CM Piunk

Allignment: Heel

Finishers: G.T.S, Anaconda Vise

Signature: Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker...

Theme: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

Wade Barrett

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Wasteland

Signature: Bullhammer

Theme: Rebel Son by CFO$

Alberto Del Rio

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Cross Armbreaker, Running Enziguri Kick

Signatures: Superkick, Kick to Skull

Theme: Releaza V2 by Jim Johnston

Kofi Kingston

Allignment: Face

Finishers: Trouble in Paradise, S-O-S

Signature: Boom Drop

Theme: Memory by Mercy Drive

Cody Rhodes

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Cross Rhodes

Signature: Alabama Slam

Theme: Smoke and Mirrors V2 by Jim Johnston

Daniel Bryan

Allignment: Face

Finishers: Yes! Lock, Baskua Kick

Signature: Kicks to Chest

Theme: Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston

The Miz

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Skull Crushing Finale

Signature: Awesome Clothesline

Theme: I Came to Play by Downstait

Dolph Ziggler

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Zig-Zag

Signature: Flying Crossbody

Theme: Here to Show the World by Downstait

Bray Wyatt

Allignment: Heel

Finishers: Rapture, Sister Abigail

Signature: Running Senton

Theme: Broken Out in Love by Mark Crozer and the Rels

Ryback

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Shellshock

Signature: Meathook Clothesline

Theme: Monster by Jim Johnston

R-Truth

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Lil' Jimmy

Signature: Corkscrew Axe Kick

Theme: What's Up by R-Truth

Jack Swagger

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Ankle Lock

Signature: Gutwrench Powerbomb

Theme: Real American by Jim Johnston

Antonio Cesaro

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Neutralizer

Signature: European Uppercut

Theme: Miracle by Jim Johnston

Albert

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Baldo Bomb

Signature: Senton

Theme: Out to Kill by Jim Johnston

Santino Marella

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Cobra Strike

Signature: Marella Martial Arts

Theme: La Victoria is Mia by Jim Johnston

Zack Ryder

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Rough Ryder

Signature: Zack Attack

Theme: I Can't Win by Some Random Band

Raven

Allignment: Face

Finisher: Raven Effect

Signature: Crash Landing

Theme: What About Me? By Jim Johnston

Fandango

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: Beauty in Motion

Signature: Dance Clash

Theme: ChaChaLaLa by Jim Johnston

Chris Kanyon

Allignment: Heel

Finisher: ImBettaThanYou

Signature: Beauty in Motion

Theme: Who Betta Than Kanyon? by Jim Johnston

And now...The champions!

* * *

**CCW World- Randy Orton**

**CCW World Heavyweight- Nate Wright**

**CCW U.S- Wade Barrett**

**CCW I.C- Alejandro**

**CCW Tag Team- Fandango and Chris Kanyon**

**CCW Divas- Mina Beff**

* * *

And that's the end of the roster, Coming soon, The first show here! Read and Review my friends.


	3. RAW 11-17-13 Part 1

**Before we go on, i'd just like to thank the UUWF, NCW, WWT and every other fanfiction wrestler promotion for all the hope and goodwill and inspiration I got for this.**

* * *

**Monday Night Raw, November 17th 2013, 1 day removed from Survivor Series**

**Part 1: Lock vs Santino Marella**

_**Reily:** Tonight on RAW..._

_**CM Punk:** I am the best in the world and at Survivor Series...I'll prove you all when I beat the NWO leader Randy Orton._

_**Randy Orton:** Punk, We may be NWO 4Life...but I am STILL, The Viper...Randy Orton._

_**JBL:** A old rivalry started up again when CM Punk challenged the Leader of the NWO, Randy Orton to a match at Survivor Series!_

**_Orton: _**_Punk, I kicked your ass 2 years ago...and at Survivor Series...it's gonna happen again..._

**_Punk:_**_ Ok, If your so damn confident, Why not we put all the chips in and go all in?, Survivor Series, Me versus Orton...and if Orton loses...The NWO...IS GONE! *crowd gasps*_

**_Orton: _**_...You son of a bitch, I accept._

**_Reily: _**_Did Randy Orton pick up another win over "The Devil of CCW" or did CM Punk finally put an end to the NWO?_

**_JBL:_**_ Aw hell, Whoever won that match has my number!_

**_Reily:_**_ Also tonight..._

**_Jack Skellingtion:_**_ *evil laugh* Nathan Wright...I hope now you relize that there is only room for ONE king in the CCW...And that...is ME!_

**_Nate Wright:_**_ Yo' Jackie, I have an idea! Why don't you take your crown, your ragdoll bitch and all of your friends and STICK THEM STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!_

**_Reily: _**_After Jack Skellingtion won a battle royal to face the World Heavyweight Championship, He stuck in the mind of Nate Wright._

**_JBL:_**_ Did Nate Wright pull it together and beat the Pumpkin King? Or did Jack become a championship, just a month after debuting?_

**_Reily:_**_ All this and more tonight on Monday Night RAW!_

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach)

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see youre not resisting  
To this temptation  
Ive got one confession  
A love deprivation  
Ive got a jet black heart  
Its all fucked up and its falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

As the pyro goes off around the stage, a screaming crowd is here, ready for one hell of a RAW.

_CCW RAW is avaliable on HD_

**Reily:** We are live on RAW, 1 day after an incredible Survivor Series!

**Regal: **And with good cause because now we can get on to this TLC nonsense.

**Reily: **Ladies and Gentleman, i'm "The Only Blue Bird to Wrestle" Reily here along with my co hosts for the evening former CCW World Champion JBL and CCW Legend, William Regal!

**JBL: ***sarcastic* Whoopee.

**Regal: **John, you don't seem very happen to be here tonight. Whatever for?

**JBL: **It's just that...THE NWO IS FINISHED!

**Reily: **I know, I know, You liked them, but to be honest, i'm glad that those guys are gone! And plus tonight, We will have CM Punk's Championship Celebration! I can't wait for that!

**Regal: **Well, that's not all, As everyone knows, Gina put her career on the line at Survivor Series in which if she was pinned during her match, she would quit the bloody CCW!

**Reily: **Yes and-

**JBL: **WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

**Regal: **And speaking of Up? Let's head up over to the ring for some good clean fun shall we?

* * *

We now cut to the arena where the 1st match of the evening is about to start.

*DING, DING, DING*

**Lillian Garcia: **The following contest is set for one fall!

**(Song: Kidnap the Sandy Claws- By Korn)**

As the lights shut off, the crowd starts to boo, they know whose coming. As red smoke started to come up, the little mini devil from TNBC came up, slowly walking to the ring, Lock had arrived.

**Lillian Garcia: **Introducing first, From Parts Unknown, Weighing 125 pounds, LOCK!

The crowd booed pretty big, but it was obvious he had a few fans on his side.

**Reily: **Well Lock has been undefeated since arriving in the CCW and no one knows who can stop him.

**JBL: **Yoshi couldn't stop him, Swagger couldn't, Cesaro, Christian and not even Corey Riffin! That proves his dominance!

**Reily:** Well, maybe his opponent can be the 1st.

**Regal: **Let's all hope it's a good one.

Lock finally got on the to the ring and did his vintage Undertaker taunt to the jeering crowd, hoping that his opponent would beat him...but as his music faded...

**(Song: La Vittora e Mia- by Jim Johnston)**

Santino Marella came out smiling to the crowd with his Cobra, although he did look a bit scared. The crowd (mostly the kids) cheered for him.

**Lillian Garcia: **And his opponent, from Calabria, Italy, Weighing 233 pounds, SANTINO MARELLA!

**JBL: **Oh GOD.

**Reily: **Ok, I take it back. He's dead.

**Regal: **Now let's not count him out yet, He IS a former Intercontinental Champion and a hit with the kiddies out there.

Santino kept on marching towards the ring and got in it, Lock just laughed at his opponent.

**Reily: **Uh Lock, Bad call.

As the bell sounded, Lock proceeded to jump on top of Santino and deliver an X-Factor to Santino.

**Regal: **And right from the start, Lock kills him!

Lock then repeatedly stopped on him, not even giving a damn about his opponent.

**Reily: **Santino Marella is not going to have a good night tonight...

**Regal: **Well, who wouldn't? Lock is a BEAST!

Lock decided, to just finish him off, and picked up and litteraly nailed him with a tombstone piledriver.

**Reily: **TOMBSTONE!...MY GOD! WHAT A MANUEVER!

Lock placed his foot on top of Santino's chest and got the easy 3 count.

**Reily: **Absolute destruction for Lock tonight.

**JBL: ***salutes Lock*

**Lillian Garcia: **Here is your winner...LOCK!

Lock looked satisfied, but not enough, and proceeded to kick his ass some more.

**Reily: **Oh COME ON! You won the match! Enough's enough!

Lock decided to Tombstone him again, but then...

**(Song- Here or Now or Never by The Heroes Lie)**

The crowd went insane as the leader of Grojband came out and ran into the ring!

**Regal: **Oh child! It's Corey Riffin!

**Reily: **HE'S HERE! THE CALVARY HAS ARRIVED!

Corey takes down Lock with punch after punch after punch, Lock tries to flee, but Santino gets the Cobra and STRIKES HIM WITH IT!

**Reily: **COBRA! COBRA! THE COBRA STRIKES!

Corey picks up Lock and nearly delievers the Guitar Check, but then...

(FEED...ME...MORE!)

Ryback came out and distracted Corey, Thus Lock ran out of the ring to boos, Ryback and Lock, satisfied.

**Reily: **That dirty no good son of a bitch!

**JBL: **He's trying to prove a point, This is perfect for him!

**Regal: **I'm not happy with that you bloody.

**Reily: ***Sigh*

* * *

**(READ & REVIEW)**

**CCW App**

**Striker: **Ryback, any explanation on why you distracted Corey Riffin?

**Ryback: ***angry* ...Feed...Me...Riffin...*storms off*

**Striker: **...Uuuuuuhhhhh...yeah...

* * *

**(READ & REVIEW)**


End file.
